


435 drabbles

by AriaGrill



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Jokes, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi Fandom and ship set of drabbles where I try to fill in over 435 prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	435 drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and cringey, I know. I'm working to better myself

“Hey Doll, You’ll never guess what I got Jenny.” Nick Valentine said to his wife, Noba as he hung up his hat and coat when he went into their home. She glanced his way to see what he had in his hand.

“You are probably right, I don’t think I can. What did you get her?” He put his hands in front of himself holding a cylinder.

“Wait, you are giving our daughter a flesh light? Where do I even begin to list what's wrong with that.” She chuckled and he lightly bopped her on the head with the tube. 

“It’s a Kaleidoscope, smartass.” He jokingly retorted. Nobas eyes lit up and widely smiled. 

“No way, you have to let me try that out first!” Nick chuckled and handed it to her. She looked at the colorful pattern in awe. It made her feel like a young child again. She withdrew it from her eye handed the scope back to him. “Hey Jenny!” She called out to her 7-year-old child. “Daddys home! And he Brought a surprise for you!” As soon as she called out “surprise” Jenny came down so fast you’d think she teleported.

“Hi daddy!” She quickly said and tightly hugged his waist. “So, whatcha get me?” Nick chuckled and handed the Kaleidoscope to her. “What is it?”

Nick was about to tell her before Noba said it first “It’s Kaleidoscope, you look into this end here, and you see a bunch of pretty colors and patterns.” she told Jenny. 

Jenny looked into the lense and smiled in awe, admiring it for the first time. “Thanks daddy.” She smiled and hugged him again.

“No problem Jenny.” Nick smiled and rubbed the top of her head.


End file.
